


Beautiful Beloved.

by ishiphephaistion



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, Tumblr Prompt, just a sex drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiphephaistion/pseuds/ishiphephaistion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and Hephaistion have some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my fanfiction tumblr.  
> Just a short drabble of smut. Completely unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

The sound of gasping was all that could be heard coming from the room. The brunette tipped his head back into the pillow, his hair falling beautifully behind him. His eyes half closed, his mouth open letting out the sounds of moans for his lover. The blue eyes stayed on his golden lover and the way he claimed him. 

Hands moved over his chest and down to his thighs. Alexander gripped a hold of the tanned skin breathing out harshly, his breaths landing against his beloved’s neck. He could feel goosebumps rise on the skin before he bit down into the flesh of his neck leaving his mark there proudly. Hearing the moan that escaped Hephaistion’s throat, Alexander reached down between them gently taking the man’s cock into his hand. He watched the way the man stretched up to his touch. Hips bucking down onto his cock that was pumping into him, his chest arching beautifully and his neck displayed perfectly. His beloved was more beautiful than Aphrodite, herself. 

Strong thighs reached up to wrap themselves around the crown prince’s hips, pushing him even deeper inside him. Finally Hephaistion gave out a sharp cry of pleasure and Alexander felt the muscles contract around his own member. Crying out with his lover, the two fell down next to each other. Hands holding onto each other’s as they caught their breath and let their minds be released from Dionysus.


End file.
